cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Utakata Mizuke
|birthday=March 12 |age=15 |gender=Female |height=157cm (5'2") |weight=46kg (102lbs) |hair_color=White |eye_color=Blue |blood_type=O |quirk=Bubble |status=Alive |birthplace=Near Toyama Prefecture |family=Utakata Kaze (Father) Utakata Aoi (Mother) Utakata Arashi (Older brother) |occupation=Student |affiliation=Yūei |japanese_voice=Amamiya Sora |english_voice=Amber Lee Connors }} is a student at Yūei training to become a Pro Hero. She is in Class 1-A. She is in an internship with pro hero Excalibur. Appearance Mizuke has a graceful appearance, and she is said to be quite beautiful. She has a calming atmosphere about her. She is relatively short it height, and she has a slender body. She has long white hair, and her eyes are blue with bubble-like shapes in them. Her skin is quite pale, and it is soft because of the amount of moisture it takes in from the air. Her hero costume is a light blue unitard with lighter accents and white shoulder protectors. She has blue arm gauntlets that store moisture from the air. She has a blue ribbon tied around her waist, and capsules filled with water are located on the inside of the ribbon. She has white ankle boots with blue ribbons. Personality She is calm and quiet by nature, and she is kind-hearted and compassionate. Her warmth and calmness cause others around her to feel at ease. She is intelligent and perceptive, noticing even the smallest details about people. She is very imaginative, often daydreaming and getting lost in her thoughts. She has a bad habit of getting distracted from something and never finishing what she started. Though she is insecure and not very confident in herself, she isn't timid like one would expect. She is actually quite brave, and she has a strong fighting spirit. She can sometimes be pretty stubborn. She has somewhat of a motherly personality, and this causes her to scold people when they try to push her around. Because of this motherly nature, she is good at guiding people. She enjoys singing and dancing, but she hates when people watch her do either. Though she has a lovely voice, she is easily embarrassed when people pay her compliments. She is very modest about her abilities, sometimes even denying compliments. She looks for proof of her significance in the world. She fears that because she is so different from her family, she is not significant. She isn't sure who she is supposed to be since she can't be like her family, so she is constantly looking for her "identity." History Both of Mizuke's parents were blessed with powerful quirks. Her mother could control all forms of water and moisture, and her father could control the air. When her brother, Arashi, was born, he received both quirks and could use them separately. However, when Mizuke was born, she received both quirks, but it was a mixture of both quirks: the ability to infuse air into moisture and create bubbles. It was a weak quirk when compared to her brother. While Arashi was praised and showered with attention because of his powerful quirk, Mizuke was all but ignored. Her parents, former pro heroes, did their best to understand her, but they couldn't understand her and her not battle-oriented quirk. To help her raise her combat capabilities, her father taught her about battle strategy. Together, they learned how to utilize her quirk. Quirk and Abilities : Her quirk allows her to create bubbles of varying sizes and toughness. She can control where the bubbles go and when they pop. She can put things in the bubbles to transport them. The bubbles are made from the moisture in the air and the moisture in her own body (though the skin has to be exposed for this to be possible). Bigger bubbles require more moisture. The downside is that she can only create bubbles if there is enough moisture. Thus, if the air is dry or if she is dehydrated, she can't use her quirk. Also, her bubbles can be popped by outside forces if they aren't tough enough. If she uses it too much, her skin will dry out and crack and she will become dehydrated. * : She sends out bubbles that can explode if she wills it. The bigger the bubble, the bigger the explosion. The explosions are explosions of air/gas, not fire (obviously). * : She sends out a stream of fast moving bubbles to pelt the target. * : She surrounds herself or something else with a large bubble, protecting them temporarily. She can also use this to make herself and other things float in bubbles. Transforming: She can transform her body into bubbles for short periods of time in order to evade attacks or move a short distance quickly. Keen Intellect: She is shown to be very strategic and perceptive. She is able to form elaborate plans quickly. This allows her to use her otherwise weak quirk in strategic ways. Enhanced agility: She is light on her feet, which allows her to dodge attacks and move around opponents. Equipment Hero Costume: Her costume is light and flexible, and it is waterproof. *'Gauntlets': Her gauntlets absorb water from the air to store for later use. *'Capsule Ribbon': The ribbon around her waist has capsules of water in it. Trivia *Her favorite food are sardines. *Both characters in her surname (泡沫 Utakata) can be read as "awa," so she is sometimes called "Awa" or "Awa-Awa." *She drinks a lot of water to make up for the moisture she loses because of her quirk. Because of this, she is always well hydrated when not using her quirk. *She is sensitive to changes in the moisture in the air. If the air is dry, she will feel tired and sick. If it is humid or moist, she will feel energetic. *When she is nervous, bubbles come out of her mouth when she opens it. This also happens when she hiccups or coughs. *She wishes she was physically stronger. Quotes *''"I will never give up because things are hard. If there were no hard times, what would make the good times good?"'' (to Bakugō) *''"I am weak and unskilled, but I know that even the smallest voices can make a beautiful song."'' Gallery Mizuke eyes.png|Mizuke's eye Category:Boku no Hero Academia